


Desperate Measures

by DaFishi



Series: Family Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AND KARENS THAT WONT SHUT UP, Alpha James, Alpha Lily, Alpha Sirius, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, CHRISTMAS SHOPPING IS AWFUL, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, DEAL WITH CRYING BABIES IN LONG LINES, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Listen to Me, M/M, Multi, Omega Severus, Protective James Potter, Thanks, YOU GET RUN OVER MY NINETY YEAR OLDS, look - Freeform, ok that’s all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sirius has wasted enough time wandering around stores with Severus looking for James and Lily.It was time to take desperate measures.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Family Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094507
Comments: 20
Kudos: 257





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> First fic probably a lot more to go!

Sirius fucking hated Christmas Shopping.

So much damn work.

And right now, he was walking with Severus, desperately trying to find James.

He had come with Severus to pick up the alpha and go home.

Sirius had grown to be close friends with the Slytherin omega and could actually go as far as to say he liked him.

But the problem was how protective his alphas were.

If James and Lily were any more possessive, Sirius was sure Severus would hex them and leave them.

Sirius was almost certain Lily almost murdered James when she realized he started to court Severus before her.

But the two finally settled their disputes and courted Severus together.

It took the omega 4 years to realize they were courting him.

And only after Sirius had to break the news to him.

The alpha was fairly certain Severus had nearly passed out.

It was actually quite amusing.

Sirius finally groans. “Ok, this calls for desperate measures. Snape? Do I have your permission?”

“You had my permission three fake Santas and a Karen ago,” Severus mutters with clear irritation.

Sirius clears his throat. “SEVERUS SNAPE SUCKS!”

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!” was the instant reply.

Sirius and Severus look up to see a pissed off James on the top floor.

“YOU WANNA FIGHT, BLACK!” another voice screeches.

“Well, fuck,” Sirius says mildly as they notice that Lily had also been holiday shopping with James.

When the two alphas come out of the elevator, both are glaring at Sirius, promising death.

“I didn’t know Lily was here,” the Black heir says, helping the other two carry some bags.

“I came by an hour ago to help,” Lily explains.

Severus looks horrified. “An hour?! We’ve been wandering around this place for two!”

James and Lily simply shrug and Severus looks like he doesn’t know whether to sigh or strangle them.

Sirius was with him there.

Christmas Shopping sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
